Dead Man's Chest
"Dead Man's Chest" (also known as Fifteen Men On The Dead Man's Chest or Derelict) is a fictional sea song, originally from 's novel (1883). It was expanded in a poem, titled Derelict by , published in the in 1891. It has since been used in many later works of art in various forms. Lyrics Fifteen men on a dead man's chest Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum Drink and the devil be done for the rest Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum The mate was fixed by the bos'n's pike The bos'n' brained with a markin spike And Cookey's throat was marked belike It had been gripped by fingers ten And there they lay all good dead men Like break o' day in a boozing ken Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum Fifteen men of a whole ship's list Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist! Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum The skipper lay with his nob in gore Where the scullion's axe his cheek had shore And the scullion he was stabbed times four And there he lay and the soggy skies Dripped all day in up-staring eyes At murk sunset and at foul sur-prise Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum Fifteen men of â€˜em stiff and stark Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum Ten of the crew had the murder mark Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum â€˜Twas a cutlass swipe or and ounce of lead Or a yawning hole in a battered head and the scuppers glut with a yawning red And there they lay aye damn my eyes All lookouts clapped on par - a - dise All souls bound just con â€“ tra â€“ ri - wise Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum Fifteen men of â€˜em good and true Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum Every man Jack could ha' sailed with old Pew Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum There was chest on chest of Spanish gold With a ton of plate in the middle hold And the cabins riot with stuff un told As they lay there that had took the plum With a sightless glare and their lips struck dumb While we shared all by the rule of thumb Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum Fifteen men of a dead man's chest Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum Drink and the devil had done for the rest Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum We wrapped â€˜em all in a mains'l tight With twice ten turns of a hausers bight And we heaved â€˜em over and out of sight With a yo heave ho and fare you well And a sullen plunge in a sullen swell Ten fathoms deep on the road to hell Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum Videos Category:Villains' songs Category:Music